Tom Riddles Only Love : Rewritten
by 12fuckedducks
Summary: She was sent back in time to destroy the future dark lord before he had the chance to become the monster he was destined to become. But what she didn't expect was to find herself of fallen in love with Tom Riddle along the way. Will she be able to complete her task to return home? Or will love stand in the way. TRJ/HG. AU Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

She was sent back in time to destroy the future dark lord before he had the chance to become the monster he was destined to become. But what she didn't expect was to find herself of fallen in love with Tom Riddle along the way. Will she be able to complete her task to return home? Or will love stand in the way. TRJ/HG. AU Rated M for future chapters. (Tom riddles only love series: Revamped )

 **A/N: Hello everyone. So I've read all your reviews on the Tom Riddles only love series. And I have gone through and reread them myself. They really are So poorly written that I cant even begin to go though and correct them. So I've decided to basically rewrite and revamp the entire series. And repost them. I am only doing this due to the fact they are so popular and I feel my 24 year old self can offer a lot more than my 15 year old self was able to. So please enjoy and let me know what you think. -12fuckedducks**

Introduction.

It was the year 1998. The second wizarding war was going strong. And it seemed that the light was going to loose the war to Lord Voldemort. Hermione Granger along with her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had been Traveling around the content in search of Horcruxes that possessed parts of Lord Voldemort's soul in them. They had only found four of the seven when Ron had been killed by Death Eaters and Harry had been hit with a sleeping Curse . Hermione herself had barley escaped alive. She had managed to get ahold of Harry before she had appaperated to the safe house where the Order of the Phoenix was located. She had immedialy gotten Harry to Madam Promfrey in the infirmary and that was where the leader of the light Albus Dumbledore found her two weeks later the eve before her life changed forever.

Chapter 1.

Hermione was sitting beside her best friend Harry Potters hospital bed, like she had been for the last two weeks. He had been hit with a sleeping curse the same day their friend Ron Weasley had been killed. The hospital matron had done everything she could to bring harry out of the curse but nothing she had tried seemed to work. Hermione was lost in thought so she didn't hear the footsteps approaching until she heard the voice of their elderly leader Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening Miss Granger, I was wondering if you would be so grand as to join me for a short walk. There is something I should like to discuss with you"

Hermione looked up at the old man, and gave a small smile as she replied " of course Professor. " before standing up and following him out of the room. They walked along the long hallway of the safe house in silence for the first ten minutes before Hermione spoke. " what was It that you wished to discuss with me professor?"

Albus didn't answer right away, and when he finally did he seemed to speak in a very sullen voice " I fear we are going to loose the war Ms. Granger." He took a pregnant pause before continuing " unless we change our approach." He said

Hermione looked at him questionably and thought for a moment before she spoke " what do you suggest we do sir?"

Albus looked at her, and he had a slight twinkle in his sky blue eyes. " well Ms. Granger , I was hoping that you could be of some assistance with my idea.

Hermione nodded her head " anything sir, I will do anything to end this war for good. "

Albus stopped walking and turned and faced her and smiled " Well Ms. Granger, I would like for you to go to the past , back to before Lord Voldemort existed. When he was still just Tom Riddle, before he had made any horcruxes. And I want you to kill him, and stop this from ever happening.

She looked at him with wide eyes, not exactly knowing what to say " you want me to go back and kill him sir?" she squeaked out.

Dumbledore just smiled and nodded his head, his eyes twinkling like they hadn't in years.. "yes Ms. Granger, I want you to kill him"

A/N: so that's the first chapter. So I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for it not being as long as yall might want. But I am writing off of my phone so it isn't as easy to write. Please Review and let me know your thoughts. Ill post chapter 2 after the first 5 reviews. -12fuckedducks


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **A/N: Thank You for the views and Reviews on the First Chapter. I am aware that It wasn't the best. I will try to go through and fix the formatting and everything. Please feel free to PM me with ideas and suggestions. And Review of all types are welcome. Suggestive criticism is welcome. But lets try to keep the plain old rude comments to a minimum. If you don't like the story that is completely fine. You are more than welcome to say that. Just keep it from turning into Cyberbullying. Also a beta reader is something I am still looking for. So if anyone is interested please PM me. Anyway here is chapter 2. Please read and enjoy and leave me your thoughts. -12fuckedducks.**

 _Previously: "Yes Ms. Granger, I want you to kill him_

Chapter2.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure What to think about what Professor Dumbledore was asking of her. She had always been told that time was a fragile thing. That it shouldn't be messed with. She wanted to help end the war. But what type of consequences would this bring if she were to do this? And what would happen if she failed? But her biggest concern was herself. Dumbledore was asking her to go back almost 60 years, and as far as she knew nobody had ever gone that far back in time before. Sure she could go back that far. But was there a way to get her back home to her own time? She had so many concerns and things she needed to think about before she could decide if she could do this task or not.

Hermione gave a small sigh before turning back to Professor Dumbledore. She pursed her lips together, thinking her words over before she spoke. " Professor, if I were to do this how is this suppose to work? It would seem kind of strange for this girl nobody knows just appearing out of know where and killing Tom Riddle for no apparent reason" she paused for a moment before continuing " also how am I suppose to get close enough to him to even kill him? Everything Harry has ever told me about him suggests that he isn't the type of person to just let some random person he doesn't know close to him."

Professor Dumbledore seemed to think about what she said for a moment before he responded " You make some good points Ms. Granger. We would have to have some sort of backstory for you, you see. If you were to go back you would ideally be arriving while Tom is still a student at Hogwarts. Ideally we would need you to arrive before he creates his first horcrux. And from what we have been able to gather is that his first Horcrux was the Diary Harry destroyed your second year. So sometime before the end of his 6th year and the start of his 7th and final year at Hogwarts." He paused for a moment before continuing " you would have to come to Hogwarts as a Transfer student of some sort. You would then be sorted and become a student at the school. Ideally we would want you to be sorted into the same house as Tom. So Slytherin. That would then give you the opportunity to get close to Tom and gain his trust so you can then kill him." He finished

Hermione listened to what he said. She thought it over and saw that it would make sense and would most likely work. Although she wasn't sure how much her Gryffindor side like the idea of being thrown into the snake pit. She knew it was something that would need to be done. Everything made sense but then she remembered on detail she had not asked about " Sir, how would I get back to the present time after I would complete my Mission? Or would I be stuck in the past forever? "

At her question Dumbledore frowned and was quiet for a good few minutes before he spoke in a solemn voice " That Ms. Granger I cannot answer for you. Most people have only ever gone back in time a few hours to a few minutes so time catches up to them. What we are attempting has never been done before. " he paused for a moment " I do know at the time we are currently talking about that my dear old friend Nicolas Fammel was working out a concept to go into the future. A type of time turner that went forward instead of back, but he dropped the idea after a few years. If there was a way for me to convince him to keep working on it and complete It if possible we might be able to get you back home again. But unfortunately at this exact moment if you were to go back and do this. You would be stuck in the past and you would cease to exist in this time"

Hermione's heart sunk. If she did this she would never see Harry again until she was a very old women. But if she did this. And succeeded Harry would have his parents. Ron wouldn't die, nor would Sirius , or her parents or any of the others that had lost their lives during this war and the one before. She wanted to be selfish but the Gryffindor in her wouldn't let her. She knew that this was something she must do. And was the only one that could do this as Well. " I'll do it sir. " she said " what do we need to do before I go?" she asked

Professor Dumbledore smiled with his eyes twinkling brightly " well Ms. Granger I suggest we go back to my office and we plan out who you are and what your backstory is. And we put together some money for you so you can get the things you need. " he said with a smile. " we best get a move on though. Time is a essence and we must start as quickly as possible " he said ushering her quickly down the hall to his office.

An hour later Hermione had gotten most of her back story and cover figured out. She would be 16 years old. A simple aging potion would reduce her 18 year old self back down to age 16. She would have to apply a few semi permeant glamour's on herself to change her appearance a bit. Just incase she were to fail her mission and she managed to get back to the present time so that Voldemort wouldn't recognize her. They would last until professor Dumbledore was to remove them. Her name was going to be Emilee Rose Sloan. She was a Half blood witch ( due to another potion she would have to take that would also create fake memory's of her alibi ) born to a American Muggle and French Witch. She had been born and raised in America and had gone to the Salem Institute until her Father had been transferred to London for work. Her father and mother had been killed in a train accident coming back from holiday in Paris for their anniversary. She lived with a distant Aunt who was a squib in Surrey before starting her 6th year of magical education at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. " well Ms. Granger everything seems to be in order. All we need to do is put the Glamour's on and take the potion and you are all set to go " he smiled and passed her a medium size bag filled with wizarding Money. " are you ready to have the glamour's applied and for the potion?" he asked her

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head and said in a small voice " yes sir, I'm as ready as I'll ever be . " Professor Dumbledore smiled as he raised his wand and muttered the glamour charms . After a few moments he smiled and conjured a small mirror and handed it to her. Hermione took it and took a deep breath before holding it up to look at herself. She gave a small gasp at her reflection . her skin had a bit of a tan to it , and she had Dark Straight Brown hair that fell down around her shoulders, her eyes were now a hazel color instead of the murky brown the had been before. She noticed she seemed to be a few inches taller than she previously had been but her face still resembled herself. She still mostly looked like Hermione Granger . After a few moments of examining herself she smiled at Professor Dumbledore and gushed " thank you sir . I love it"

He let out a small chuckled " your welcome Ms. Granger " he said holding out a small vile of a smoking brownish red potion " this is the potion you need to take and you will be ready to go. " she nodded her head and took the potion from him and downed it in one gulp. " Now remember Ms. Granger, this potion may create memory's for your life in this time. But you will have to remember that you need to keep your occumlancy walls up to keep your thoughts and memory's of this time private from Tom Riddle. Let him see the fake memory's but keep your real ones hidden from him. And also remember that I myself will be there. A much younger me but still me regardless. Im sure I can be of assistance to you if needed. Just make sure I do not know what you are really up to."

Hermione nodded and gave him a small sad smile " yes Sir, I will be careful to keep my walls up. And I will remember to go to you if needed sir… I do hope to see you again… this you I mean. And harry . and even Ron again." He gave her a sad smile and nodded " as do I Ms. Granger. As do I " he held out a large Time Turner "here you are Ms. Granger , 56 turns should do it. I wish you the best of luck "

Hermione smiled at him and took the Time Turner and put the chain around her neck. She slowly turned it over 56 times. She looked at Professor Dumbledore as a bright light began to surround her " Thank you Sir" she managed to say to him before she vanished from sight in the bright light that had surrounded her

Dumbledore looked at the spot she had just been at moments before. He sat down in his chair and gave a long tired sigh. " I hope this plan works, because I really am out of all other ideas"

A/N : Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter better than the previous. Please review! Let me know what you think! Ill try and update again by next sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to once again thank you for all the views on the last Chapter. I would also like to thank those of you who reviewed , favorited , and set my story on alert. You have no idea what that means to me. And please don't be shy and afraid to leave your thoughts on the chapters! Please tell me what I need to fix, change, what you loved, hated! For those of you that noticed, I went through and corrected the Formatting on the first Chapter. It was horrible! I hadn't realized how bad it looked. So hopefully it is put together properly. Remember I love to hear from my readers! So please feel free to Pm or even review with what you would like to see happen. Also I have one reader who seems to be reviewing regularly. And I hate to admit it but I cant speak or read Spanish. So I am not able to read your reviews. I am seeing that you have commented but I don't understand what they say. So I apologize! Anyway I shall end this Authors Note here. Enjoy chapter 3. And I cant wait to hear from you.**

 _Previously: She looked at Professor Dumbledore as a bright light began to surround her " Thank you Sir" she managed to say to him before she vanished from sight in the bright_ _light;_

Chapter3.

Hermione landed on the hard ground with a thump. She laid where she landed for a moment before she stood up and dusted off her robes, and looked around her surroundings. She noticed she was in the mountains looking over the town of Hogsmeage She could see Hogwarts in the distance. From what she and Professor Dumbledore had discussed is that she would arrive the week before Term had started of Tom Riddles sixth year. It would give her the time she needed to get everything situated and what she would need for the school year. She gave a small sigh and pulled her beaded bag over her shoulder " well here goes nothing " She said as she made her way down the mountain towards the small Village.

After walking for a good forty-five minutes down the large mountain she finally arrived into the Village. She made her way into the Three Broomsticks to rent herself a room and freshen up before she made her way up to the Castle to speak to the Headmaster and get enrolled into school. When she walked into the Bar she saw several of the customer's look up from there booths and stare at her as she walked past. She saw a elderly man behind the counter and When she reached him she cleared her throat and said " I would like to rent a room for the next 6 days please"

The man behind the bar looked at her and grunted " 15 Galleons , 2 galleons a night plus another 3 galleons includes 3 meals a day." Hermione handed over the money to him and he reached behind him and grabbed a key off the wall " Room 3 is available. You should be comfortable Miss…." He stopped and looked at her " I'm sorry Miss but I missed what you said your name was"

Hermione took the key from him " My name is Her…. Emilee… Emilee Sloan " she said with a smile extending her hand out to him " and you are?" she asked him

The older man gave a small smile and took her hand and gave it a sturdy shake before speaking him a gruff voice " nice to meet you Ms. Sloan, my name is Archulas Browning , owner of The Three Broomsticks. But you can just call me Archie. That's what everyone else calls me. I hope you enjoy your stay with us. "

Hermione nodded and gave a smile " thank you Archie, and I hope I enjoy it as well, but I feel the need to go and freshen up a bit . you said room 3 I believe" Archie gave a curt nod of his head and pointed up the steps to the side " Right straight up that way , second door on the Right " he told her before turning back to the man sitting at the bar .

Hermione turned and headed up the stairs with a smile on her face. _"so far so good"_ she thought. When she got to the room she unlocked the door and stepped inside . there was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room. A large dresser on one side of the room and a vanity with a large mirror on the other. Faded Rose print curtains hung on the window and to the right was a door that lead into the bathroom with a large Victorian Bathtub. _" Im sure going to enjoy taking a bath "_ she thought to herself.

A half hour later Hermione was seated at the vanity with a piece of parchment and a quill. She had decided to make a list of what she needed to do this next week before she started the year at Hogwarts. So far her list only consisted of a few items;

 _ **Go up to the Castle and meet and talk to the Headmaster**_

 _ **Go to Diagon Alley and get school supplies and proper apparel**_

 _ **Learn more about the way of life in this time so I can properly fit into this era and not stand out.**_

 _ **Figure out if there is a way for me to get back home.**_

She sat there looking at her to do list. She knew it wasn't much but the few things on there were important. She looked at the time and saw that it was quarter to three. She was unsure if she should make a trip up to the school today. Or wait until the following morning. All she knew is she couldn't put it off until the last second or she wouldn't be able to attend the school year. After contemplating for a good fifteen minutes she finally decided to go up to the Castle that afternoon. She looked herself over in the vanity mirror to make sure she looked presentable before walking from her room and shutting the door and locking it and heading down the stairs and out if the tavern / inn.

She walked along the dusty streets of Hogsmeage towards the Gates of the Grounds of Hogwarts. As she walked she looked around her surroundings. She saw numerous shops she was familiar with such as Honeydukes Sweet Shop, Zonkos Joke Shop, and the Hogshead Bar and Grill. But there was also Shops that hadn't been around in her time there was a shop called Newts Wondrous Pet Emporium and a small Anthropology shop called Princes.

When she arrived at the gates she was surprised to find one of the carriages waiting. She gasped softly when she saw the Threstle that was pulling it. She oughtn't be surprised she could see it. She had witnessed Ron's death first hand. But the surprise to finally are that the carriages weren't really horseless ( even though she knew as much) was just different and strangely new to her. She got over her shock and stepped up into the carriage and sat down and enjoyed the ride up to the castle.

After was seemed only like a matter of seconds but what was actually about a good five minutes the carriage came to an abrupt halt when she arrived at the front doors. Hermione stepped out of the carriage. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the meeting that was about to take place.

She was greeted at the doors by a small house elf who wore a flour sack with the Hogwarts Crest on it with a golden pin " welcome to Hogwarts Misses, me is Twinkies , head Elf of Hogwarts. What can Twinkies do for Misses?" Twinkie said with a small bow. Hermione gave a polite smile to the elf " It is very nice to meet you Twinkie , please feel free to call me Emilee. I am hear to see the Headmaster… Do you think you Could you lead me where I need to go ?" she asked the small elf . Twinkie nodded her head excitedly her floppy ears flying forward " Oh yes Misses Emilee, Twinkies would be more than happy to Take you to Misters Dippet. Yes yes. Follows me Misses" she said beckoning Hermione to follow her down the Corridor.

Hermione followed the small elf half listening to her explain the History of the Castle to her. She would nod her head and respond every now and then. Finally they reached the Gargoyle that lead to the Headmasters office . " Here's we are misses Emilee, you just need to tell the Stone you need to speaks to Misters Dippet and you'll be able to go up. If you need helps getting back after just calls for Twinkies or Midgets , midgets is my seconds in command, he's very nices and happy to serve" Twinkie said with a faint blush on her face " buts I must bes going much work to do" and with a small bow she disappeared with a small pop.

Hermione gave a small chuckle and turned to the Gargoyle. She cleared her throat and said " Emilee Sloan here to speak to Headmaster Dippet" the stone gargoyle jumped to the side and the circular stone steps came into view. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed herself forward and up the stairs.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I figured id stop here and the next chapter will pick up with the meeting with Headmaster Dippet and a Trip into Diagon Alley. Where we might get a glimpse of Tom Riddle. Mind you Hermione at least in my story doesn't know anything but his name. She don't know what he looks like or who he is. So it should be interesting. Now I want to ask you to give me some of your views. What would you like to see happen? I want to make this story fun for all my readers. Something you all will enjoy. So leave a comment or send me A PM. I would love to hear from you all. Ill try and post chapter 4 before the Wednesday the 27** **th** **2016\. But real life is getting a bit crazy so please bare with me. Much love to you all. And until next time -12fuckedducks**


End file.
